


Fixed

by Sayuri (Sayuri_Kato)



Series: Scream [3]
Category: VIXX, VIXX LR
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayuri_Kato/pseuds/Sayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Trigger warning - see tags.<br/>This is an alternative sequel to the first story, Silent Scream. There is no real ending, it's all up to the reader and which ending they prefer. Please enjoy, comment and leave kudos if you like it. ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning - see tags.  
> This is an alternative sequel to the first story, Silent Scream. There is no real ending, it's all up to the reader and which ending they prefer. Please enjoy, comment and leave kudos if you like it. ♥

Taekwoon was sitting on the floor, cradling Wonsik's notebook in his arms. It had been four months since Wonsik had left, and each day he slowly felt more and more like giving up the hope that the blond would ever return. His apartment was a mess, he was surrounded by empty or half-full bottles of alcohol, and his arms were covered in cuts – some healed, some fresh. He was dizzy from the alcohol, but he wasn't drunk yet; he opened the small notebook with steady hands, and stared at Wonsik's words. Before he knew it, his eyes filled with tears so he closed the notebook and held it against his chest. He got up slowly and walked towards the kitchen. As he walked through the dark hallway leading there, he thought he saw a silhouette lingering by the wall, but he know it was just his imagination, and he kept walking. He reached for a bottle of water, but then he changed his mind and grabbed the one of whisky instead.

 

***

 

Wonsik was standing in front of the door, unsure of what he should do. Should he knock? Should he just enter, using the key he still had? He settled for the second option. He tried the key, but he soon found that the door was already unlocked, as if Taekwoon didn’t care anymore what happened to him.

 

***

 

Wonsik stepped inside the apartment that they used to share and waited. For what, he didn’t know either. His heart broke when he saw Taekwoon crying and hugging the notebook that he had so cruelly left behind. When Taekwoon finally got up and made his way towards the kitchen, Wonsik's heart started pounding faster in his chest. He looked at the other man expectantly, but he didn't say anything, just walked past him. Wonsik’s eyes widened in surprise; was Taekwoon ignoring him or didn't he notice him? He kept watching the brunet's every move, until he saw him reaching for the bottle of whiskey he kept on the kitchen counter. The blond bit his bottom lip, then started towards Taekwoon and gripped his arm just before he could drink the whiskey. Taekwoon turned around, an incredulous look on his face. Slowly, the corners of his lips lifted in a tired smile, as he turned his attention back to the bottle and took a gulp of alcohol. Wonsik's eyes widened in shock and his mouth dropped open. What had happened to the brunet?

"Taekwoon," he whispered, his hand brushing the air in a second attempt to grab the other man's hand. The brunet turned his eyes towards Wonsik; he seemed scared and full of doubts, but at the same time hopeful. "Taekwoon, it's me," the blond said, this time louder.

The brunet's eyes filled with tears, but he was smiling. "You came back," he whispered, his smile widening. However, a second later, fear marked his features again. "Are you really here?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Wonsik wrapped his arms around Taekwoon, holding him tightly.

The brunet hid his face in the crook of Wonsik's neck, and the blond could feel Taekwoon's tears on his skin. "You came back," he whispered again.

"I can't stay away from you, you know that," the blond replied, reassuringly. A few moments later, he pulled back and examined Taekwoon's pale face, the dark circles around his eyes, his skinny frame. "What happened to you? You look... different."

"I..." Taekwoon looked away and ran his fingers through his hair, thus exposing his wounded arm. Wonsik's eyes followed the movement, and he grabbed Taekwoon's hand before the brunet realised that Wonsik had noticed his scars. The brunet tried to pull his hand back, but he couldn't even move it.

"What are those?" Wonsik demanded, even though he already knew the answer.

Taekwoon was quiet for a few seconds, but then he remembered what had driven them apart in the first place, so he decided to talk. "The pain of losing you was unbearable sometimes... so I tried to make it go away, if only for a few seconds. I couldn't go through with it, though," he said, then looked at his wrist. "I was still hoping you would come back to me."

A tear rolled down Wonsik's cheek as he once again embraced Taekwoon. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, holding on to the brunet as if he were afraid he would disappear.

The brunet hugged him back. "I'm sorry, too," he whispered. "I know how hard it had been for you because I refused to talk to you." Wonsik was at a loss for words, so, instead, he pressed his lips against Taekwoon's, capturing them in a chaste kiss. The brunet kissed him back, his hands roaming all over Wonsik's back.

"I missed you, so much," the blond said against his lover's lips.

The brunet rested his forehead against Wonsik's, smiling. "I missed you too. I love you." Hearing those words, Wonsik felt like everything clicked into place. His hands slid down Taekwoon's sides, resting on his hips and pulling the brunet closer as he crashed his lips against his lover's. One of Taekwoon's hands rested on the nape of Wonsik's neck, deepening the kiss, their tongues entwined. They were now kissing like their lives depended on it, teeth clashing with urgency.

Not breaking the kiss, Wonsik lifted Taekwoon in his arms, as the latter wrapped his legs around the blond’s waist. Taekwoon kissed his way down to Wonsik's neck, softly biting the sensitive skin there while the blond was making his way to the bedroom. Wonsik moaned into the kiss as he set Taekwoon on the bed and settled himself between the brunet's legs. Taekwoon cupped the blond's face and softly kissed him on the lips. The blond then lowered his mouth to Taekwoon's neck, nibbling at the skin there and leaving small bruises behind, as his hands slid underneath the brunet's shirt and slowly pushed it up. The brunet tilted his head to the left, moaning softly, then he started unbuttoning Wonsik's shirt. When all the buttons were undone, Wonsik allowed Taekwoon to slide the shirt down his arms, leaving him half naked. Taekwoon slid his palms across Wonsik's chest, then abs, lingering there. Wonsik looked him in the eyes affectionately, before he took off the brunet's shirt and started leaving a trail of kisses on his soft pale skin. He stopped from time to time to mark different spots on Taekwoon’s chest, and Taekwoon moaned as he tangled his fingers into Wonsik's hair, pulling at it softly. The blond lowered his mouth and he was now nibbling at Taekwoon’s tummy as he kept marking him as his.

The blond ceased his ministrations, his hands moving to the hem of Taekwoon’s pants, quickly pulling them down along with his underwear. “I missed you,” he whispered, planting a sloppy kiss on Taekwoon’s parted lips.

"I missed you too, you have no idea," Taekwoon muttered.

Wonsik reached for the bedside table where they kept the lube and was surprised to see that the half-used bottle was still there. Taekwoon let out a moan as the blond pushed one slick finger inside of him. He slid his finger in and out, opening Taekwoon up for him, while his lips were claiming the brunet’s again. “Wonsik,” Taekwoon whimpered against his mouth. The blond smiled, adding another finger and swallowing the other man’s sounds of pleasure. It had been way too long, he thought. After he was done thoroughly prepping the brunet, Wonsik slid his fingers out, in spite of Taekwoon’s protests, and proceeded to take his own pants and boxers off.

He lubed his cock up before lining it with Taekwoon’s entrance, pushing in slowly. Taekwoon whimpered in frustration, feeling himself stretch for the other man. He had been waiting for too long and he really needed Wonsik to fill him up. “Move,” he breathed out once Wonsik’s cock was fully sheathed. The blond smiled, leaning to kiss Taekwoon’s lips as he pulled out and then slammed back in. The brunet moaned into his mouth, dragging his fingernails across Wonsik’s back. He was sure that was going to leave marks, but none of them actually cared. Wonsik’s hands were suddenly on Taekwoon’s hips, gripping tightly, as if afraid that his boyfriend would slip away from him if he loosened his hold. He pulled out, leaving just the tip in, before slamming back into Taekwoon, hitting his prostate. The brunet let out a gasp, one of his traveling from Wonsik’s back to tangle in the blond’s hair. “Wonsik…” he growled.

Wonsik had quickened his pace, mercilessly pounding into Taekwoon who was already a moaning mess underneath him, skin slapping on skin, sweat covering their bodies. He swallowed all the curses and praises that had left his lover’s mouth, which only dragged him closer to the edge. He slid a hand between their bodies and wrapped it around the brunet’s cock; it twitched at the touch and Wonsik thought that was the hottest thing in the world as he started stroking it in time with the movement of his hips.

Thrust. “Taekwoonie…” Another thrust. “I’m… close.” And another. He spilled inside of Taekwoon as he rode his orgasm out, and the brunet followed suit shortly after, throwing his head back as he grunted.

Wonsik collapsed on top of the elder with a satisfied smile on his lips. Bruises were already started to bloom all over the white canvas that was Taekwoon’s body, either from gripping too tightly or from the little love bites that Wonsik had peppered all over his chest and neck, and Wonsik found it beautiful. He had marked Taekwoon as his and he was never leaving again. Coming down from his high, he wrapped his arms around the elder and buried his face in the crook of his neck, whispering sweet nothings that made Taekwoon shiver in pleasure.

 

***

 

They had showered together, Wonsik’s hands soft on Taekwoon’s skin as he cleaned the elder slowly, lingering on his scars. They’d hugged and kissed, giggling into each other’s mouths like teenagers on an escapade. They were now spooning in bed, Wonsik’s arms draped over Taekwoon’s body as the blond pressed open mouth kisses to the column of the brunet’s neck.

“I love you,” he whispered in his ear.

“I love you, Wonsik. Please don’t leave again.”

 

 

_**Epilogue** _

Taekwoon was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping on his latte, when he heard the front door open and close. Arms wrapped around his neck as Wonsik leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. Taekwoon smiled. “How was your day, baby?” he asked, caressing Wonsik’s arms.

“Boring.” The blond sighed, resting his chin on top of Taekwoon’s head. “I mean, it was very productive. I managed to finish that project I was working on. Maybe you can listen to it later.” Taekwoon smiled and nodded. “But it was boring, because you weren’t there with me.”

The brunet chuckled. “I would have distracted you and you wouldn’t have been so productive, baby.”

Wonsik grunted in frustration. “Whatever. Would have been worth it.” He moved to sit on a chair next to Taekwoon. “What have you been doing while I was away?”

The elder grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together. “I have finished that chapter I started a few days ago.”

“The one you were stuck on?”

The brunet nodded. “I actually rewrote it, because I didn’t like how it sounded. But now I think it’s perfect. I’ll let you read it, if you want.”

“I’d love to,” Wonsik replied as he pulled Taekwoon in his lap, locking their lips in a slow kiss.


End file.
